Sleeping
by ravenjeep2001
Summary: After a very long time away Dean finally comes home.


SLEEPING

She is sleeping. The quiet hum of the heater and the rushing thrush of the fan lull her even deeper into sleep. An empty spot beside her…she sleeps alone. A dim light in the hallway keeps total darkness at bay; a comfort to her as she sleeps alone. A large clock tocks softly in the living room, sagely counting time. It will be morning soon.

Light. With a white glare that briefly lights up the hallway, a pair of headlights stabs the night. Tires crush the gravel with a running crunch then stop. The loping sound of a V8 engine stops…the lights go out. With a creak the door on the ancient black car opens. The springs creak as a dark figure emerges. With another creak and a soft "snick" the door is carefully shut. The figure opens the trunk and grabs a large bag, glancing at the many weapons also stored there. He walks around the front of the vehicle, his hand softly caressing the curves and lines of his precious baby. He softly climbs the stairs to the porch and notices the light is not on. Muttering a mild curse he rummages across the porch. He finds what he is looking for under a flower pot. The key flashes in the waning moonlight.

She is sleeping. A soft noise causes her to stir. She does not notice the brief flash of light in the hallway. The soothing thrum of the heater lures her back into a deep slumber. She does not hear the sound of a key turning in the doorknob.

He quietly unlocks the front door and softly pushes the door open. He picks up his large bag and quietly steps inside. He does not yet wish to disturb the one he knows is sleeping. He stands there for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the soft light spilling out from the hallway. Carefully, he shuts the door, making sure it makes no sound as it locks behind him. He looks around, some things are different but it is still much the same. He has been kept away for long enough! The large clock tocks. The pale face glaring out at him. He laughs softly. He gently sets his bag down and runs a hand across the polished wood counter that separates the kitchen. He has been kept away for far too long. It is time to take care of things.

She is sleeping. Blissfully unaware of an intruder in the house. A floorboard creaks and she stirs. He stands in the doorway and looks at her. There is hunger in his eyes. Her dark hair splayed across the pillow contrasts with her pale skin, glowing an almost ghostly pale in the moonlight. The thin nightgown does not cover much. His hunger rises. He gazes at her thinly veiled body, his gaze stopping at the twin mounds of her chest, watching them rise and fall as she sleeps. The fire burns hot within him as he begins to undress.

The moonlight glows against his skin as he quietly moves closer to the bed. He carefully sits down upon the mattress, careful not to disturb her. He reaches out and touches her hair. The fire is a barely controlled firestorm now. He wants her. Too long has he been kept away. He gently strokes her cheek. She makes a soft noise and turns toward him. She is still asleep. He leans over and softly kisses her lips.

Her eyes flash open! She gives a shriek of terror! Someone is here, who is this person leaning over her? She tries to get up but he holds her down, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes blaze defiantly as she tries to fight him off. He laughs. She stops. She knows that laugh. With a flash of recognition she cries out in joy and wraps her arms around him. The terror melts into elation. He is home! He is home!

Suddenly, she pulls back, anger flashing in her eyes. With a lightning quick movement she slaps him hard across the face. "You scared the HELL out of me!" He laughs and rubs his cheek. She packs a hard punch! The anger is gone and she melts into him. "But you're home. You're home!" She runs her hands across his bare chest and up around his neck. She pulls him down and kisses him deeply.

He holds her close and returns the kiss. His hands gently exploring, remembering. She responds to his touch. Arching her back. It has been so long. The fire explodes into an inferno as the hunger, held in check for so long, bursts out in an uncontrollable flood. Hands shaking with anticipation he pulls the flimsy garment up and over her head, exposing her pale flesh to the probing moonlight. He cups her breasts in his hands, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. She gasps. Lightning flashes in her head and she is instantly wet. Strobes of pleasure flash out where his hands make contact with her body. A building tension deep within her threatens to explode.

He runs his hand down her body and between her thighs, her skin already damp. He pressed his hand over her mound and she arches her back, gasping. As he probes deeper the dam breaks. Waves of intense pleasure wash over her again and again. Her body shakes with the release. So long. So long has she waited for his touch.

She pulls him down and kisses him again. She reaches down and grabs his hardness. Gently squeezing and pulling. He gets even harder under her touch. She feels him getting harder and grins. She pushes him off of her and down on the bed. Hungrily, she goes down. She gently flicks her tongue across the tip. He groans. She plays her tongue up and down his hard shaft, enjoying his moans of ecstasy. He rises to meet her as she takes him into her mouth, swirling her tongue across his head. She stops short, grins at him and winks. She slides a teasing finger down his shaft.

He looks up at her. She is teasing him with her fingers. She smiles at him and settles herself above him. Slowly she slides herself down onto him. She throws her head back and moans. He grabs her hips and rises up to meet her. She rotates her hips and grinds herself into him. He sits up and wraps his arms around her waist. He gently tugs at her nipples with his teeth, flicking his tongue across them. She grabs his head and pulls him into her chest.

Their bodies meet in combined ecstasy. She grinds her hips onto him and he pushes himself deeper into her. They fall back onto the bed together. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back, exposing her long neck. He kisses her neck, moving up and gently nibbling her ear.

Faster and faster their bodies meet. Slick with sweat and animal lust. She rides him hard and he returns her thrusts with his own. She cries out and leans back. She rotates her hips in time to his thrusts. Faster and faster until the point of no return. With a shout he thrusts deep into her as she screams and arches her back. They climax together in a blinding cloud of lust. She falls onto him, clutching him as paroxysms of intense ecstasy wrack her body. He pulses deep within her, riding the waves of pleasure. They are both soaked with sweat, her hair matted on her forehead.

He kisses her. She kisses him. "Oh Dean. You're home" she says. A tear of joy slides down her cheek. He kisses her tears, her eyes, her nose, her mouth. It has been so long. He holds her tight. "I'm home."


End file.
